vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (game)
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (初音ミク -Project DIVA-) (初音ミク プロジェクト ディーヴァ) This is the first rhythm game of the Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA series, and the first game that stars the virtual idol Hatsune Miku, released on the PSP (PlayStation Portable) published by Sega in July 2009. The sequel, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, was released in July 2010. The game focuses on Crypton's most popular Vocaloid as she sings her way through various music stages. The game features costume changes and cameos by fellow Vocaloids: MEIKO, KAITO, Kagamine Rin and Len, and Megurine Luka. Also featured are popular Derivatives: Sakine Meiko, Akita Neru and Yowane Haku. Although the game features the derivative, Hachune Miku, she is not a playable extra and only appears in the game's intro. Game-play & Features An animated PV plays as players try to time their button presses with the colorful shaped icons moving across the screen. The game's most highly praised feature, Edit mode, allows the players to create a customized music video of their desired song saved on their PSP that could even include game-play. The game's playlist consists of popular songs by known producers and also fan illustrations as loading screens. All songs with the pink tag are produced by ryo, blue by kz, and orange by OSTER project. Modules Vocaloids |-|Hatsune Miku = |-|Kagamine Rin = |-|Kagamine Len = |-|Megurine Luka = |-|MEIKO = |-|KAITO = Derivatives and Misc. modules |-|P-Style = |-|Swimwear = |-|Derivatives = Music Featured producers ryo, kz, OSTER project, Toraboruta-P, Hadano-P, iroha(sasaki), Hayaya-P, Kosaki Satoru, Namiki Koichi, halyosy, Otomania, azuma, Yasuo-P, cosMo, Deadball-P, ika, Jevanni-P, Lelele-P, Agoaniki-P, yanagiP, OPA, minato, Kobayashi Onyx, SHIKI, Clean Tears, G@POPO, SOSOSO-P, Chom-P, Yodare-P, doriko, baker, Vocaliod-P, wowaka, DECO*27, Kuwagata-P, Toku-P, Furukawa-P, sasakure.UK, Ginsaku, Signal-P, Live-P, Tsurishi-P, Bucchigiri-P, Mikusagi-P, Yuyoyuppe, Kurousa-P, No.D, Pandolist-P, samfree, JimmyThumb-P Song list Downloadable songs DLC 1: Miku Uta, Okawari DLC 1 Includes: *9 songs sung by Miku *High-quality polygon PVs of all the songs (can only be viewed) *'Hello, Planet' Miku 8-bit minigame (features 4 levels) *Special Miku theme for your PSP DLC 2: Motto Okawari, Rin, Len, Luka DLC 2 Includes: *18 songs sung by Rin, Len and Luka (2 songs by Len, 7 songs by Rin, 9 songs by Luka) *High-quality polygon PVs of all the songs (can only be viewed) *'Toeto' Luka minigame (Tamagotchi-typed) *Special Len/Rin and Luka themes for your PSP Background songs *These Bonus songs are only played as an audio background in Miku's Room and are not playable in Free Play mode.ProjectDiva wiki: Playlist Trivia *This game is rated E by the ESRB according to the info of the imports of this game offered by SEGA of America on Amazon. References External links Official * Official Site: SEGA Japan, Project DIVA * Nico Video: Hatsune Miku: Project Diva * Youtube Channel: SEGA Japan * Youtube: Short Trailer Sources * Wikipedia: Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA * Wiki: ProjectDiva wiki (JP) * Wiki: ProjectDiva wiki (EN) Category:Games Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc. Category:SEGA